Crawling Back To You
by blueraven02
Summary: A K18 BV and GC fic. I don't know why but there's a little Marron and 17. No! They never got together. It's just a little twist. If you heard the song Crawling Back To You by Backstreet Boys you'll know what this story is about but the summary is diff'.


**A/N: Hey. I just wanted you guys to know that I had no idea what i'm saying on the first sentence of the story. Like, "illuminating Tokyo city with it's orange and reddish shade of color." ...I just stole that line from another story. ...Anyway...**

**_Complete Summary:_**

_18 and 17 are orphans and they are both high school students in Orange Star High School. 17 thought her sister would never be normal until she bumped into a short and noseless Krillin Chestnut also a high school student. As she spent more time with him she learned to be more caring, loving and 'fun'. 17 had a crush on Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Marron. After 18 and Krillin's breakup, Marron and him (Krillin) got together. 17 was furious about her sister's ex-boyfriend. But what if he finds out Krillin's parents are the reason why the twins' own parents split up and ended up in the orphanage? Is there more hope for the twins to get what they want and finally be happy?_

* * *

The day was almost over, the sun was setting and its light stretched out slowly illuminating Tokyo city with its orange and reddish shade of color. Sagami Bay could be seen where the sun slowly hid itself, a lot of romantic couples come all the way there just to enjoy the lovely scene. A shoulder length haired teen who was lying on the grass smirked at the view. He appreciates nature so much, his ocean blue eyes landed on another one's. Her sister, he nearly jumped at the site of her but then regained his composure and stood up straight while clearing up his throat, his sister arched an eyebrow.

"Um… hey, 18, how was… school?" He asked nervously as he smiled. 18, also a shoulder length golden haired high school student, gave and forced a fake smile on him,

"Oh, it was fun, 17." She said and to her pity, his brother bought her act. His lips curled and laughed.

"Really? …Well, okay then. It seems that I didn't miss anything." He replied laughingly as he tried to get pass through his sister. Before 17 could even make his way out of her death glare, she quickly tugged his shirt and forcefully pulled him back to where he was standing. The poor raven haired 17 found himself sitting on the grass, and his bottom really hurts for he landed on something like a rock, so he shifted his weight a little bit and turned his head away trying to avoid her gaze.

"You!" 18 yelled as she grabbed his brother's collar bringing his face near him. 17 held his hands up in defeat and put up a nervous smile.

"Easy, sister. You have to calm down once in a while! You've…" His voice trailed off as her sister looked at him narrowing her eyes and bringing up her fist near his face, beads of sweat started to grow on his face trickling down his forehead.

"Do you know what I've been through that hell hole?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"Um… you had fun?" 17 replied, unsure of what he said. She twitched her eyes and let go of him as she sighed helplessly. 17 who was once again sitting on the grass frowning like a child who has been picked on and looked at her sister, she was starting to walk away. He quickly got up on his feet and jogged beside her.

"Jeeze, what's up? First day of school and you act like you don't like high school." He said as he folded his arms on the back of his head and looked up.

"I don't! What's go great about it anyway? You just sit there listening to an old hag, who by the way can't even understand a word she's saying." She said looking straight ahead not bothering to look at his confused brother's gaze.

"Are you kidding me?! 18, high school is the best! Especially third or fourth year! You can't just say you won't go to school!" 17 said in a tone, as if he was talking to someone who just said George W. Bush is an awesome president. (I have no idea who their president is in Japan.) The blonde beauty curled her thin lips on a frown and crossed her arms. His brother sighed and shook his head while thinking, _'I wonder if my sister is really normal…' _

17 will never understand her sister, she doesn't act too human, she barely speaks, he didn't see her smile, or laugh or even giggle or chuckle in her whole life! The only human-y and girly thing she ever did was shopping. She loved shopping but 17 felt the opposite. He hated it. That was the only thing her sister did. Yeah, it was just his darn bad luck. He has to spend 5, 000 yen every Saturday and she would drag him to the mall every Sunday to choose what she's going to buy for the next weekend coming.

That's her sister, she was always like that since they were born. After their parents left them, 18 believed they died but 17 didn't buy it though. He knew it did something with their relationship that caused them to abandon their two children.

He shook that feeling the moment he thought about their parents. It was anger. And he didn't love that word and that feeling. He doesn't want to be angry. It was a weakness for him. For her sister, anger was always… her. She was always pissed and angry. The only reason that 17 knows is because of… Well, he doesn't really know. He was just relieved her sister can control her temper.

18's cool and cold cat like eyes glanced at her brother on the corner of her eye and noticed he was in a deep thought. Another long and deep sigh escaped her mouth. She opened the gate, that made crazy noises every time it moved, and walked to a rather large but old house.

"Hey, 18! Can you please play with me this time?" Pleaded a chocolate brown haired girl walking beside 18 looking at her with big emerald puppy dog eyes, the blond teen didn't bother to look down at her and simply replied a cold and emotionless, "No."

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms walking away in the opposite direction. 17 smiled at the other kids and waved at them as he walked up the creaky stairs and made their way to their own bedroom.

"18, I wish you could be kinder to Ami. It was like she pleaded you to play with her for the 1,000,000th time. Just give the poor kid a little break, sis." He said to her sister as he hanged his brown coat, 18 found her way to her own bed and laid herself down on her clean white sheets. 17 waited for an answer,

"To be correct…. It was 1,000,001." 18 replied closing her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and 17 quickly opened it. A spiky haired boy who was taller than 17 greeted him and grinned cheerfully, "Hey, 17! How're ya'? Dinner's ready!" He said and 17 smirked.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Goku. Sure, I'll be right behind you." He replied to his friend. Goku nodded and ran down the stairs. 17 took off his handkerchief, which was tied around his neck, and settled it down on top of his messy desk. He approached her sister's relaxed figure,

"18, dinner's ready. Hurry up before Goku eats them all." 17 said in a soft voice, she couldn't help but sigh… again. She opened up her eyes and sat up.

"Fine." She replied under her breath. The two twins walked down the stairs and joined everybody in the orphanage to a nice dinner.

1, 500 meters away from the orphanage was a small yet cozy looking house, it was built in the middle of a small island and of course surrounded with sparkling blue water, a rather short human with black hair stood outside the house called, 'Kame House'. He took three deep breaths and tasted the ocean air, he breaths by his mouth for he has no nose. Freaky.

That's what everyone said to him in school. He's freaky. Satan City, Orange High School is where the short guy studies. It was his first day and he was annoyed by its current behavior.

'_Why can't people be more polite? …And that guy… I hate him! I think his name was Vegeta… Humph! Whatever. He's an arrogant jerk to me and that other blue haired girl seems to be his girlfriend. Shocking!' _He thought to himself as his onyx eyes wandered to the now starry sky, he grinned with no apparent reason.

"Krillin! Get over here, dinner's ready! Hurry up before I eat it all! And I will!" His former sensei called to him from inside. Krillin turned around and quickly entered the house.

"Um…" Was the only thing he said as his master and a pig stuffed their faces with food. He grimaced in disgust and took his plate while walking to the living room.

"Hey, Krillin! You feeling better?" Asked a curly blonde hair woman taking a seat beside him while hitting his back, he flinched in pain and rolled his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright Kushami." He replied while grabbing the remote and turned on the TV.

"What's on today?" Her half sister asked while grabbing a spoon full of food. Krillin shrugged his shoulders and just watched a movie.

"Hey, Krillin! Turn the channel two channel f-" Before the pig could even finish his sentence Kushami and Krillin cut him off by shooting them death glares.

"What? Oolong and I just want to watch a good show!" The old man with big sunglasses replied. The two siblings shook their heads, they knew what they what were talking about. Channel Forty-"sex". Krillin shuddered on that thought and concentrated on the movie. It's gonna be one long day tomorrow and he has nothing planned.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Man... writing a story is hard! At least the first chapter is finished. Can someone volunteer to be my editor?! I need someone to check my grammar and stuff! Anyone?!**


End file.
